Mr. Kubat
Mr. Kubat is the hidden main antagonist of Under Wraps. Mr. Kubat (first name unknown) is a museum worker who looked forward to retirement. He was hoping to retire off of stolen museum good until the IRS began to investigate him. The investigation was because Mr. Kubat was not paying his taxes. Knowing the IRS was coming after him, he feigned his death. Role in Under Wraps After going to the movies, Marshall and Gilbert go to Mr. Kubat's house to demand pay. In turn, Kubat had let a vicious dog loose on the tw 12year olds. The next day, their friend Amy whose mother is in real estate, reveals to them that Mr. Kubat died last night and was found in a pool of pancake bater. They went to his basement to find Harold the mummy. From then on, they went on their many misadventures together. They come back the next day to find that Harold's coffin was stolen. Amy's mother told them that the property was sold to pay off his debts to the IRS. They first spied on Mr. Kubat but did so unknowingly. This was after a tip off from a younger boy. The boy reported seeing a yellow truck. The truck had belonged to an abandoned ice cream factory. In turn, one of Mr. Kubat's men reported seeing the three 12year olds and Harold the mummy. At the town party, Mr. Kubat's men interrupted the party and kidnap Harold. To get him back, the children together with the help of an owner of a Halloween themed store go to rescue him. Defeat As the trio (Gilbert was in the car) overpowered a guard and fought their way in, Mr. Kubat had been waiting for them. Having been led into a trap, the captured trio was told Mr. Kubat's sinister plot: after not paying taxes and fearing that the IRS would find out his racketeering ring of stolen museum goods, Mr. Kubat had faked his death after learning that the IRS was coming after him. He was told by his henchmen about a buyer who was interested in buying Harold and his saccophogus, Mr. Kubat stole Harold from the museum. Just before Mr. Kubat's men could kill the trio, Gilbert drove the truck through the factory thus subduing Mr. Kubat's henchmen. Kubat had pulled out a revolver to finish the job when suddenly, Harold used what little strength he had and threw him across the room, thus removing the gun. Trivia *Mr. Kubat may or may not have survived the attack of Herold. If he did survive, he would be charged with the following crimes: rackeetering, attempted murder, desecration, trespassing on private property, tax fraud, assault, battery, kidnapping, child endangering, violation of labor laws (he didn't pay his employee Gilbert), unlicensed possession of firearms and theft. *Mr. Kubat's name nor how he faked his death is never revealed *Mr. Kubat crosses the Moral Event Horizon as it follows: he was willing to allow the soul of Herold to wander for all eternity in order to gain profit and was ready to murder the three 12year old main characters. *Mr. Kubat may be a mob boss Category:1990's introductions Category:Disney Channel villains Category:Disney Channel Original Movie Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Men Category:Villains who faked their death Category:True Villains Category:True main villain Category:Main Antagonists